A Secret Life
by guardianranger
Summary: Jayden,Mike,Emily,Mia and Kevin become new family members to Destiny,Rebecca and Ella from Mack's Daughter and Good and The Bad. This is the 3rd sequel.The 5 of them will have to make do, they don't know much about the secret the girls are keeping.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

Summary: Rebecca Hartford had informed everyone that she was dying, not exactly telling them everything. Also said her birth mother Kristen was from a royal family line and was killed by Rosemary who was married to Mack only for a short period. Destiny and Ella had disappeared into thin air without telling anyone what was going on at the moment, they are the only two cadets that know where Rebecca really is. The 3 of the girls are living with the next generations of rangers-meaning the Samauri rangers.

Name: **Kristen-Real name is Rebecca Hartford.**

Summary: Doesn't remember her past life, until it comes back later when the spirit rangers come to help the samauri rangers out in a situation. Ever since she was in a deep sleep, her age became younger.

Age:12 Years old.

Favorite Colors are:Red, Blue, White, Black and Green.

Brother and Father Figure: Jayden-red-samauri ranger.

Name:**Rosella-Real name is Destiny James**

Summary: Left in a flash of lights with Ella of course, they are the only two that know at least everything about Rebecca situation. Destiny is the heir to the Jungle Fury Headquarters since the death of her father who was a mentor of the Jungle Fury Ranger Team. Destiny knows that her father is watching over her and the others who are probably worried.

Age:14

Brother Figure: Is Mike the Green Samauri Ranger.

Name: **Holly-Real name is Ella Bly.**

Summary: Is the daughter to Xander Bly-the green mystic force ranger and Ronny Robertson-the yellow operation overdrive ranger. Has known Rebecca all her life, since the death of her both of their moms for a short moment. Is est friends with Rebecca and Destiny.

Sister Figure: Mia the pink Samauri Ranger.

**Jayden-Red**

**Mike-Green**

**Mia-Pink**

**Emily-Yellow**

**Kevin-Blue**

**They are the five that know something is going on with these girls they found one day. Already knowing that Destiny and Ella are rangers like them, but no nilocks know nothing about these girls yet. With their mentor and teacher, they let Destiny, Ella and Rebecca live with them with new names.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen Meets The Rangers:

It was one of those days since Kristen had awaken up from a deep sleep and had wondered where she was at. Knowing she wasn't in her home town, decided to take a jog to the next town a couple miles away. Not knowing she would run into the new power rangers there.

Mike and Mia were in their ranger form when they saw a girl coming to aide them against some nilocks. Both knowing they needed back-up from the others, seeing an innocent young girl getting wacked against the wall of course.

"Guys! We need back-up"shouted Mia yelling into her morpher.

"We shall be there in 5 seconds"answered Emily.

"Hurry up! There's a young girl whose getting hurt by trying to help us here"said Mike speaking.

Jayden, Kevin and Emily arrived shortly, stopping in their tracks when they saw Mia and Mike defeating a monster.

"How dare you hurt innocent kids"shouted Mike who was angry.

"Rangers! Go the monster is going to get bigger"shouted another voice.

Samurai rangers turned and where Kristen was hiding from the monsters. There were two other girls -meaning Rosella and Holly in their ranger form of course, shocked in seeing a purple ranger right.

"Thanks! What happen to that girl?"asked Mia wondering.

Rosella and Holly turned towards each other of course, knowing Kristen was hurt badly.

"Go! We shall take care of her, while you go fight the nilock"said Holly worried about her friend's safety. Samurai rangers calling out their zords to defeat the huge monster.

Holly and Rosella turned their attention toward Kristen-whose real name is Rebecca Hartford. They knew when their former leader would wake up from a deep sleep-she wouldn't any of her memories. Plus having a different name, so no one would noticed her or two friends who disappeared also.

Kristen was hurt pretty badly-being getting wacked into the wall hard by one of the strange monsters. Holly turns towards Rosella in the face. "What are we going to do? If we take her to the hospital they will take her blood samples find our parents"said Ella worried about the reactions from her parents. Since she disappeared 8 months ago, followed by Destiny who disappeared 9 months ago.

"Maybe we should have told the Samurai rangers who we were"said Rosella worried what to do.

Holly shakes her head saying it wasn't a great idea. "They would probably report us to the authority since we are only like 14 years old"answered Holly shaking her head.

"So! What are we going to do then? We can't stay here"said Rosella worried about Kristen trying to pick her up.

Samurai rangers destroyed the monster into pieces. But Mia and Mike were worried about that innocent girl who was trying to help them out.

"We need to do a quick check on something guys"said Mia worried also.

"Quick check on what?"asked Kevin wondering.

"That girl the rest of you saw, she was hurt"said Holly who came towards them.

"Hello! Is the girl ok?"asked Emily knowing something was wrong.

Holly points behind her to have them follow back toward Rosella and Kristen.

Jayden, Mike and Mia followed Holly back, for some reason they knew something was wrong. Kevin and Emily had followed also, knowing that their team mates weren't going to listen.

Rosella glares up when the samurai rangers appear with Holly. "Is there some place we can take our friend too, before anymore evil comes?"asked Rosella glaring at the rangers-trying to pick Kristen up.

Jayden felt something inside his mind to trust these girls, especially the one who was injured. "Here! Let me help you with that"said Jayden kneeling down to pick up Kristen from the ground.

"Jayden! We don't know anything about these girls"said Kevin speaking up.

Mike and Mia glare at their team mate. "We aren't going to leave an injured girl behind. Besides Master Ji won't mind us bringing these girls back to headquarters"said Emily knowing that her friends made their minds up.


	3. Chapter 3

Samurai Rangers Headquarters:Part I

Been several hours since Kristen was put into one of the guest rooms of the Samurai Headquarters. Holly and Rosella said they would share a room together if there wasn't enough bedrooms.

Jayden, Mike, Emily, Kevin, Mia and Master Ji were sitting in the family room area of the headquarters talking to each other at the moment. They left Holly and Rosella to help with Kristen, since Rosella had medical training-which was part of Space Partol Delta.

Master Ji thinking a moment to himself, while listening to his students talking among each other.

Kevin asked question "How do we know these girls won't tell anyone where our headquarters are?"asked Kevin worried.

Emily and Mia turned towards Kevin in the face.

"Uh! If you didn't notice Rosella and Holly are rangers like us"said Emily shaking her head.

"Well! We still don't know anything about them"said Kevin out loud.

Master Ji could sense some things in his mind from the spirits around them to. "Once Kristen get's better, Rosella and Holly will train with you guys"said Master Ji.

Mouths were open wide, they weren't expecting that kind of news from their mentor.

Jayden was about to get up to see how Kristen was doing. It's been several hours since Kristen was brought to the headquarters.

"Please! There's no need to get up because of my stupidness to get into another fight"said Kristen who slowly walking into the sitting room area with Holly and Rosella following closely behind her.

"Kristen! You should be resting"exclaimed Emily quicky getting up from the couch.

Kristen notices the looks from the others. "Your blue ranger is right. You don't know anything about us"said Rosella who was standing near Mike.

Kristen was standing near Jayden sent him a message through his mind" Don't mind if I sit on your lap or next to you?"asked Kristen who was wondering.

Jayden moves a little bit so Kristen could sit next to him. "Thanks! I used to do this with my dad"whispering to Jayden.

Rosella, Holly and Kristen turned towards each other in the face. Kristen nods her head to tell the samurai rangers only a little bit about themselves.

"My name is Holly, was the purple ranger for Space Partol Delta"answered Holly telling very little.

"My name is Rosella, was the green ranger for Space Partol Delta"answered Rosella telling ver little.

Kristen of course was thinking a moment to herself in what to say to her new friends.

"Kristen! If that's your name, what about you?"asked Mia wondering who get's a glare from Jayden and Mike of course in the face.

Kristen form starts to glow a bit surrounding her body. Which makes everyone else in the room stand up quickly. All except Holly and Rosella they were used to this situation.

"Everyone! There's no need to worry, Kristen powers does this to her"said Holly who was drinking some water.

"Hello! There's no need to be afraid of me rangers, My name is Princess Kristen, I was kidnapped at a young age"said Kristen.

Gasps could be heard in the room.

"Ok! Maybe it's best the girls stay here at the headquarters, seeing how Kristen told them who she was"answered Kevin knowing there was more that girls weren't telling them about.

Kristen stands up too quickly which makes her dizzy a bit. Since Jayden was right near sat Kristen in his lap.

"Thanks! That's for me standing up too quickly"said Kristen out loud.

"Why didn't use your ranger mopher?"asked Mia noticing Kristen has a ranger morpher on her wrist. Rosella and Holly shakes their heads at each other in the face. They knew that Kristen didn't want anything brought back from her memories again.

Kristen hears that question being said and stop Holly and Rosella in saying anything. Stands up again, with Jayden behind her for support. "Please! Don't ever bring that up again"answered Kristen stepping away from the samurai rangers in the family room.

Still was a bit weak from walking so many miles, when she woke up from a deep coma. "Throught I could trust you rangers in helping me."said Kristen walking away from them in a hurry.

Jayden was about to go after her but was stop by Holly who stands up quickly since Rosella followed Kristen out of the sitting room area.

Holly saids something to the newest rangers. "You have no idea what Kristen been going through. She has no memories of even starting her own ranger team. Plus she just gotten out of a deep coma for at least 3 years now"bellowed Holly walking towards where her friends would be in the kitchen of course.

Jayden, Master Ji, Emily, Mia, Mike and Kevin were shocked of the news given to them by Holly.

"Now we know what Kristen been through since coming out of the coma"said Mike sadly.

"Wait! Kristen started her own ranger team right? We could used that information in searching for some answers"said Emily.

"Don't! Give Kristen some time in telling us"said Master Ji slowly getting up from the chair he was sitting in of course.

"Master Ji! I want you to know want to have Kristen included as part of our family"said Jayden smiling.

Master Ji nods his head.

"I just feel something special about Kristen, want to help her"said Jayden.

Mike stands up also. "So do I with Kristen and the other girls if they will let us"answered Mike.

Sounds could be heard, the students raced towards the middle table and saw more strange lights.

"Ok! Those don't look like nilocks"said Emily pointing to those lights.

"Better go check it out"answered Mia racing out of the headquarters with the others following closely behind them of course.

Not knowing they would be meeting more power rangers.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends:

Sally Scott and Brianna Oliver were hoping to locate their missing friends that had disppeared. Seeing how Ethan and Billy had work hard in locating them in this area. Not knowing that their former leader doesn't remember anything about them at all nor her family members.

Took a few moments before when the Samurai rangers showed up not in their ranger forms, since most people know who they are in public.

Sally and Brianna knew there was a new ranger team, in what Jeremy had told them about a few months ago in searching for their missing friends and team mates of course.

They walked slowly towards the newest ranger team who were standing a feet away from them, by showing them their ranger morphers on their wrist.

"We are the same as you guys. Must be the samurai rangers right. Our leaders told us about you"said Sally out loud.

"Ok! What would two girls like you be doing out here for?"asked Mia wondering.

"We been searching for two missing friends and fellow rangers who disappeared into a flash of lights and never came back"answered Sally out loud.

Samurai rangers glared at each other in the face.

"Kind of wondered if they are talking about the same girls we just met a couple hours ago?"asked Kevin.

"Which girls are you talking about?"asked Brianna.

"Rosella was the green ranger for Space Partol Delta"said Mia since they were sitting back at outside of their headquarters.

"Holly was the purple ranger for Space Partol Delta"said Emily.

Brianna and Sally glared at each other in the face, both stand up.

"Ok! What ever those two girls told you wasn't true. There isn't a Rosella nor a Holly at Space Partol Delta Headquarters in New Tech City"said Sally.

"There was Destiny James she was the green spd ranger and leader for her team mates. Then there was Ella Bly who is the purple ranger for the spirit team that Rebecca Hartford started many years ago"said Brianna.

Students were confused.

"Well! Both Rosella and Holly have the same ranger colors as the girls names you just mention"said Kevin.

Holly and Rosella saw their friends standing there with the samurai rangers outside of the headquarters they were staying at.

"Brianna and Sally! See you found us here"answered Holly arms folded.

"Ella is that you?"asked Brianna shocked of course.

"Yes! But I go by the name of Holly now not Ella"answered Holly.

"Is Destiny with you?"asked Sally wondering

"Yes! I go by the name of Rosella instead of Destiny"answered Rosella.

"See! Told yeah those two were hiding something from us"answered Kevin angrily.

Kristen walks out with some lemonade she had made. "Made some lemonade for you rangers"said Kristen out loud.

"Rebecca! Your alive how can that be your dead"exclaimed Brianna shocked of seeing Rebecca standing there before everyone.

Kristen was confused, but since the other rangers know about her real name. "Uh! You must have me confused with some one else. My name is Kristen, I have no memories since awaken up from a deep coma 3 years ago"said Kristen.

Now Brianna and Sally understood why Rebecca didn't tell anyone she wouldn't be dead just in a coma.

"Girls! Why change your names?"asked Mia wondering.

Kristen sits down on Jayden's lap she was still weak, since Jayden could sense something in his adopted sister and daughter.

"We didn't want any evil to get a hold of us, nor want anyone in finding us out"answered Destiny.

"How is everyone doing since we sort of left in a hurry to do our duties?"asked Ella wondering about her parents.

"Everyone sort of been doing ok, Uncle Mack hasn't been the same since Rebecca I mean Kristen supposed to be dead."answered Brianna.

Watching beeping.

"We have to go, our time is up in searching for you girls"said Sally.

"Don't worry we shall meet again later in the future"said Brianna.

"Please! Take care of our friends until the time is right"answered Sally disappearing into a flash of lights.

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone about Rebecca"said Brianna waving goodbye.

"Thanks!"yelled Rosella waving goodbye to her friends of course.

Samurai Rangers and their mentor Ji stared at Rosella and Holly of course. Since Kristen was currently sitting in Jayden's lap for the time being.

"Why! Didn't you tell us from the start about who you girls were?"asked Emily wondering.

Rosella and Holly glared at each other in the face. They weren't sure what to say to the newest ranger team.

Kristen spoke up quietly. "Ella was the only one who knew, the others had no clue I would be in a deep coma for at least 3 years"said Kristen drinking some water.

"Please! You rangers have to understand why we didn't tell you right away about us girls telling our real names at first"said Holly.

"Didn't want certain people to know about our backgrounds"exclaimed Rosella.

"But! Shouldn't you at least contact your parents? To let them know where you are at least"said Mia wondering about the girls parents.

Rosella stands up quickly and was about to say something when Kristen was thinking at what their friends where saying that nothings been the same since the 3 of them disappeared without a trace.

"Destiny and Ella! At the end of the month you will go back home to be with your family members"answered Kristen standing up from sitting down.

Mouths were open wide of the sudden news.

"Kristen! Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"asked Emily wondering

"Yes! Destiny and Ella will be better off with their friends and family members for their safety"answered Kristen walking walk in the samurai headquarters.

Both Rosella and Holly were shocked that Kristen used their real names instead of their fake names.

"Guess we should follow her orders, even if Rebecca doesn't remember if starting her own team at all"said Ella worried.

"Let's hope she will start to remember soon"said Kevin whispering to himself a little too loud.


	5. Chapter 5

San Angeles:Part I

Brianna Oliver and Sally Scott were talking together in the car they had borrowed from the Hartford Mansion. They were thinking of what to tell their friends and former parents.

"Maybe we shouldn't had promise our friends in telling where they were at"said Brianna worried of the safety of Destiny, Ella and Rebecca-who isn't dead.

Sally glares at Brianna in the face. "Well! We promise the Samurai rangers, we wouldn't give their headquarters away"said Sally drinking some water.

"Yeah! I guess we could say that we saw Rebecca"said Brianna.

"That! Part we should mention to our parents"answered Sally worried about Mack and the rest of the operation overdrive rangers and mystic force were takening the news.

Few hours later, Brianna and Sally had walked into the foyer of the Hartford Mansion. Most of the former rangers stood up when the girls return a few hours ago.

"Did! You find Destiny and Ella?"asked Dax wondering

Brianna and Sally glared at each other in the face. Weren't sure what to tell those who had stayed.

"We sort of found the girls staying with some friends of their's"answered Brianna leaning against the wall in the kitchen area.

"Uncle Mack! There's something you should know about Rebecca"said Sally glaring over to Mack who leaning against the counter in the kitchem.

At the mention of Rebecca's name being said out loud. Everyone just frozed in what they were doing at first.

"How dare you bring her up"yelled Violet Landors who was staying over to visit her sister Lynn.

"Why are you bringing Rebecca name up now? She's been dead for at least 3 years now"said Sydney worried about her niece Bridget who hasn't taken the news very well.

Bridget was leaning against her father Bridge and her mother Elizabeth who was holding Nathan in their arms.

"Actually! That part isn't true"said a voice.

Everyone turns towards the voice, meaning Destiny and Ella were sent back the mansion.

"Ella! Your ok"exclaimed Ronny and Xander racing towards their daughter.

"Destiny! Please why did you disappear?"asked Dominck angrily.

"We wanted to make sure Rebecca was ok"answered Destiny who wasn't happy in seeing the white jungle fury ranger at the mansion instead of Lily.

"Wait! Are you syaing that Rebecca isn't dead?"asked Bridget who quickly stands up from the chair.

"Yes! Rebecca isn't dead"answered Ella who was sitting between Xander and Ronny.

"But! Rebecca told us she was dying"answered Thomas shocked of the news.

"Yes! But you guys didn't know the whole details. Rebecca told me when Rosemary did some terrible things, long time ago"said Ella not quite sure what to say to them at first.

"Ella! What did Rebecca tell you?"asked Tyzonn who was wondering.

"That she could change her destiny, by not dying but be in a deep like sleep"answered Ella.

Others turned towards Brianna and Sally who were leaning against the wall in the kitchen.

"Girls! Where is Rebecca now?"asked Rose wondering.

Ella and Destiny glared over to Brianna and Sally in the face. They knew the secret wouldn't be kept.

"Uncle Mack! We are sorry to inform you that Rebecca doesn't remember anything. Not even starting her own ranger team"answered Ella climbing onto Xander's lap.

Xander puts his arms around his daughter shoulders.

"Plus! Her new name is Kristen she is staying with some friends of ours"answered Destiny.

"We sort of promise not to give their secret headquarters out"said Brianna Oliver with her leaning into her cousin Sally who was leaning against Jason's arms.

"Why! Would you girls promise something like that? What friends are you talking about that you disappeared for the last 8 months"demanded Connor and Dominick at once.

Both getting glares from their friends.

"Sorry! Can't tell you guys"answered Sally yawning a bit.

"Sally! We should get some sleep been traveling"answered Brianna not wanting to get Ella and Destiny into trouble with the former rangers.

Sally nods her heads. "That's a great idea seeing we been traveling at least 20 hours"answered Sally walking out of the kitchen, followed by Brianna of course.

"Ok! Girls would you please at least tell us where Rebecca is now?"asked Vida who was visiting the spirit ranger team.

Both Destiny and Ella glared at each other in the face. "Uh! Kristen told us we would be needed later in the future to help our new friends out."answered Ella who was sitting in her father's lap-meaning Xander the green mystic force ranger.


	6. Chapter 6

One month: Training:

It's been several weeks since Kristen (Rebecca Hartford) her real name, doesn't remember it through. Ella Bly and Destiny James have been living with the Samurai rangers.

Kristen was getting better each day, since awakening from 3 years of being in a deep coma. Although she has no memories of her current past at the moment, she wonders if anyone been looking for her during that time. Also knew her two best friends were going to be leaving the headquarters to with their family members.

Ella was worried in what people would say in disappearing into thin air. I mean her parents Xander Bly the green mystic force ranger has been raising her since the death of her mother Ronny Robertson the yellow operation overdrive. But! Now that Ronny was alive again along with some other former rangers who were brought back to life from Rebecca because she has a special gift.

But at the moment Ronny was brought to life, well her parents still getting used to the idea of having two parents now to care for their daughter. Knowing she would follow their footsteps as rangers.

Destiny knew what Kristen was going through, she the death of her father RJ the mentor and wolf ranger of the jungle fury ranger team in Ocean Bluff. Not remembering your memories.

Kristen at the moment was making lunch for her new family-meaning Jayden being her brother and father figure to her, even through he doesn't know anything about her.

Mia had come into the kitchen to get some water and notices that something was wrong with Kristen, since she had her hand on the waist.

Put the water on the counter and say something. "Here! Let me help you with that, Kristen."answered Mia.

Ella comes into the kitchen to help Kristen with lunch and sees Mia. "I wouldn't do that Mia, Kristen is fine.

Mia said something. "Only trying to help, looks like Kristen is hurt".

Kevin had walked in and hears the conversation going between the two girls.

Ella knowing Kristen alot longer than the samurai rangers saids something. "Kristen! Is fine"yelled Ella out loud.

Which makes the others come walking into the kitchen area-seeing they could hear Kevin yelling at someone.

"Girls!"shouted Kevin glaring at the two girls in the kitchen since Kristen could overheard her friend fighting against the pink ranger. "Ella! You have no right to yell at Mia"yelled Kevin.

Mike, Master Ji, Emily and Jayden came into the kitchen and stared at the scene. Destiny was somewhere else-on the grounds of the headquarters.

"Kevin! Is there something wrong?" Emily wondering.

"Ella was stopping Mia from helping Kristen"answered Kevin.

Jayden and Mike notices Kristen putting some stuff on the counters.

"Ok"answered Mike.

Kristen turns towards the samurai rangers who were in the kitchen now. "Lunch! Is ready if your hungry from your battle and practicing"said Kristen by passing Mia, Kevin and Ella who knew what Kristen wanted to talk about with her and Destiny alone for a moment.

"Thanks! But you didn't have to make us lunch"exclaimed Emily glaring the sandwiches on the counter.

Shugging her shoulders. "It's ok, I'm use to it in my old life"answered Kristen saying it out loud.

Destiny already knew what happen minutes before entering the kitchen before hand. "Thanks! Kristen I'm hungry"answered Destiny taking one of the plates of sandwiches towards the table, since that's where the 3 girls now sit.

Kristen hand was still on her waist. "I would like it if you wouldn't talk to my friends like that again"answered Kristen glaring at Kevin and Mia in the face, both of them getting looks from Master Ji of course.

Destiny and Ella knew something was up with Kristen.

Jayden was now standing near Kristen incase if something went wrong, in seeing her hand on the waist.


	7. Chapter 7

San Angeles:Part II

Once Brianna and Sally left to go to their bedrooms somewhere in the headquarters of the Hartford Mansion. Destiny and Ella were bombed with questions from most of the spirit rangers and their parents.

"Ok! Girls what's going?"asked Vida wondering.

"Yeah! Rebecca is still part of our ranger family"said Jennifer-half-sister to Sky Tate-Commander of the Space Partol Delta.

"Who are these friends of yours?"asked Kira wondering.

"Yeah! At least tell why we haven't heard from over 12 months now?"demanded Dominick him getting smacked against the head by Camille and Lily of course.

"Mind your own business"answered Lynn daughter to the former red spd ranger.

"Have you guys ever thought that Destiny and Ella can't tell us who their friends are. Because they are protecting them?"asked Bridget knowing that her friends would tell the grownups what was going on.

Destiny and Ella glared at each other in the face. They knew that the secret wasn't going to be kept long.

Ella was sitting near her parents and saids something. "Excuse! Us a moment we need to make a phone call"answered Ella grabbing her cell-phone.

"Wait! Who are you girls calling?"asked Rose wondering.

Destiny answers that question being asked. "We are going to ask permission from our friends if we can tell you stuff"said Destiny.

3 minutes later call ended.

Before anyone could say anything, there was some sudden news on the television.

"Hey! Everyone did you know there's a new set of power rangers"yelled William telling those in the kitchen. Since he was watching television in the game room area.

When the words of a new power ranger team been said, almost everyone raced towards the game room to see the news.

Destiny and Ella had followed shortly, knowing that something was up of course. After calling Kristen who was mediating with the newest ranger team, before the battle took place.

"Destiny and Ella! Did you get who ever your friends are on the phone?"asked Jeremy not wanting to push two of his friends.

Ella turns towards the television where almost everyone was watching the newest ranger team. "About that part, Kristen said to come in 3 days. Didn't have any chance to talk to our friends"answered Ella.

"Ok"answered Rachel.

Rose, Will, Dax, Tyzonn and Ronny were worried about Mack, when he was told his daughter Rebecca has been alive with a new name.


	8. Chapter 8

Samurai Headquarters:Part II

It's been at least two months now since Destiny and Ella were sent back to San Angeles to let the others know where they been for the passed 12 months. They just left a couple things out to their parents and their friends.

Emily and Mia were practicing together, while Jayden, Kevin and Mike were mediating, because they were ordered to by Master Ji. Kristen was also mediating among her new family members.

Suddenly something happen with Kristen her eyes open-from mediating, stood up quickly. "Rangers! You are need right now! Stop in what your doing and go"shouted Kristen eyes were flashing.

Mia and Emily stop in what they were doing and raced towards the front of the headquarters, with boys following in their rangers forms.

Master Ji was watching closely to Kristen, something made her snapped warning the rangers that something was wrong. Kristen had each day been getting some what better due to her 3 years of been in a coma.

Kristen heads towards the gate of the headquarters of the Samurai rangers secret base. Wasn't sure if it was the right moment to used her morpher to help the newest rangers out. Ella! Had talked to Kristen last week wanting to know if she and Destiny could inform the former rangers about the newest ranger teams. Said to come in 3 days which was today of course.

Master Ji knows that something is up with Kristen, when noticing her eyes had flashed-which was something new to the others. "Kristen! Is something wrong?"asked Master Ji wondering and worried about his rangers.

Kristen slightly turns towards Master Ji. "The others will be arriving to help the samurai rangers out with their battle. I have to be there if something is wrong. Don't alert the samurai rangers that I'm coming"answered Kristen to Master Ji.

Master Ji just nods his head. "Be careful Kristen! Jayden and Mike would have my head if you were to get hurt"said Master Ji.

Kristen nods her head, ends towards the battle knowing Destiny and Ella would arrived with their team mates. Not knowing that Mack and some of the adults would be there at the scene.


	9. Chapter 9

Kristen:Part II

When Kristen had arrived to the scene where the samurai rangers were fighting some monsters-that weren't nilocks, they were having trouble destoryingt these little buggers.

Kristen wasn't the only one that had arrived to the scene, shortly after she came the spirit ranger team along with Destiny who were in their ranger form. Also with their parents-meaning some of the former rangers were there watching the battle. Destiny, Ella, Sally and Brianna already knowing that Kristen would probably be there at the fight.

"Wow! That's the new ranger team"said Dustin pointing to the samurai rangers who were trying to fight the monsters.

"Gee! They sure can't beat those insects"exclaimed Will the black operation overdrive said out loud.

"Wait! Why are there two red rangers?"asked Rose and Ronny at once wondering why there was two red rangers on the newest ranger team.

Destiny and Ella already helping the samurai rangers out with this battle.

"Ouch! That hurt"shouted Kevin getting punched in the stomach.

"Hey! Even when we beat these monsters they keep coming back"exclaimed Emily getting thrown onto the ground.

"There must be a way to beat these things"exclaimed Mia who was standing near Emily.

Suddenly there was a loud boom, where the rangers turned towards where Kristen was standing there of course. She had gotten some of her memories since living with her new founded family members.

"There's only one way to defeat these monsters be turning on some loud music"shouted Ella already knowing the answer since she raced towards Kristen standing in her ranger form.

"Wait a minute where do you think your going?"asked William shouting to one of his team mates.

"Helping my friends out"shouted Ella putting her hands on Kristen shoulders.

Mouths were wide open.

"Wait! Your saying that the samurai are the your friends, been keeping from us for the past 3 months now?"asked Daniel.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?"asked Mia destorying one of the monsters into pieces.

10 minutes later the monsters were destoryed into tiny pieces.

Samurai rangers were still standing there, near Kristen who was in her ranger form-meaning different since it's has change.

"Ok! Now we know who you newbies are. Why don't you explain why their are two red rangers on your team?"asked Will the black operation.

"Not to be rude"answered Dax shaking his head.

Jayden had his hand on Kristen's shoulders for support. Since he and his team mates knew a litle bit more about Kristen's past life.

"Come! We shall meet on the beach, it's more private that way-and there shouldn't be anyone bothering us there to talk to each other"answered Kristen slowly walking away from the strangers. Jayden follows her-meaning their private beach on the secret headquarters grounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Private Beach: Part I

Emily had informed Master Ji they would have guests on the beach, that Kristen had brought on their secret headquarters not to long ago.

Most of the teams were waiting on the rest of the arrival of the samurai rangers who inside changing of course.

"How long does this take?"asked Will the black operation was getting impatient.

"Cool it! Black"answered Mike who was waiting there of course.

"How about you introduce yourselves to us"demanded Connor him getting smacked against head by his daughter.

Kristen was still standing there in her ranger, while the rest of her new family were in their normal forms.

"Everyone! Meet Jayden the red samurai ranger, Meet Mike the green, Emily the yellow, Kevin the blue and Mia the pink"answered Kristen still in her ranger form.

"Ok! Now we know who these new rangers are. What about you?"asked Ronny wondering.

Jayden put his hands on Kristen's shoulders-he could sense she was scared in what would happen next.

2 seconds later, Kristen was standing in normal clothes facing towards the other former rangers of course.

GASPS Could be heard throughout on the beach.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD"Shouted the operation overdrive rangers-minus Mack-he was shocked in seeing his daughter standing there of course.

"Rebecca! Why didn't you contract us?"asked Madison wondering

"Yeah! Why didn't you tell us what would happen"exclaimed Dustin shocked of the news.

Kristen was confused-in what the others were saying to her. "Believe you have me confused with someone else"said Kristen who can feel Jayden's hands on her shoulders for support.

Former rangers just stood there at the moment, until Mack walked towards Kristen of course and knelt down. "Rebecca! It's Mack Hartford your dad"said Mack kneeling down in front of her.

Kristen at first stood there at the moment, suddenly she walked away from everyone on the beach-headed back towards the headquarters-meaning the samurai-secret base.

Operation overdrive rangers at first stood there, mouths wide open.

"Don't understand what that was all about?"asked Ronny shocked of seeing her niece who was at the moment standing there, not knowing who they were at all.

Sally, Brianna, Destiny and Ella knew the answer-weren't sure how to explain their parents about Rebecca's conditions now.

Some of the former rangers-turned around to face the 4 girls who were standing near the Samurai rangers.

"I believe you girls know something is up with Rebecca"demanded Will the black operation overdrive said.

"Please! Tell us what's going on"said Dustin wondering

"Yeah! Explain why Rebecca doesn't know who we are"said Daniel one of the spirit rangers-standing there on the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

Memories Not Forgotten:

Almost everyone watched Kristen leave the area of the private beach walking away from them of course. Mack Hartford didn't understand why his daughter didn't know him or the others standing there with surprised looks on their faces.

"Ok! Girls spill it we know that something is going on here"said Connor worried.

Brianna, Sally, Destiny and Ella looked at each other in the face and towards the Samurai rangers standing there of course.

"It's not really our place to tell you rangers"said Ella who raced after Kristen to see if she was ok or not.

"Ella! Wait a minute"said Ronny wanting to go after her daughter, but the others stop her from doing in. It was Mike who told the former rangers.

"Kristen whom we call, Rebecca who you rangers call doesn't remember anything that took place"said Mike telling the rangers sadly.

"What"shouted the spirit ranger kids at once.

"What took place?"asked Nick wondering.

"Since Kristen had awaken up from being a coma for 3 years"answered Brianna out loud.

Gasps could be heard.

"So that's why Rebecca doesn't know any of us"answered Sydney shocked of the news.

Mack Hartford was shocked of the news given by the new rangers of course.

"Will, Kristen ever get better?"asked Rose who was wondering and worried of course.

Samurai Rangers looked at each other in the face

"That's something we don't know of yet"said Emily telling them on the beach.

"I know my niece is in good hands, please take care of her. She's all that Mack has"answered Ronny who was still shocked of the news given by the new rangers.

Mack Hartford turns sightly towards the Samurai rangers standing closely to each other. "Please take care of my daughter, I can't lose her again"said Mack walking away from everyone on the beach.

"What did he mean again?"asked Kevin wondering.

"Rebecca has been in this situation before. By bringing Ronny Robertson Bly and Elizabeth Delgado Carson back from the dead"answered Nick Russell of the mystic force ranger team.

Samurai Rangers stood there speechless of course.

"Thanks! For letting us know"said Mia.

"Should let Master Ji know the new information"answered Emily shocked of the news.

Mike, Jayden, Kevin and Mia nod their heads.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kristen was mediating on the grounds of the Samurai Headquarters, since the secret headquarters has a special protected sealed-that no evil could get in.

Master Ji could sense that Kristen was coming back on the ground, without his rangers. Knowing they were telling the former rangers in what was going on.

Couple minutes later, Ella had found Kristen mediating on the grounds, seeing Master Ji standing there waiting for his rangers to return.

"Kristen! How are you feeling? Since Destiny and I came back to Hartford Mansion a couple months ago?"asked Ella worried about her leader-not remembering.

Kristen eyes slowly open and stared at her friend in the face. Sensing some kind of flashes in her mind. "Ok! Although I'm getting some of my memories back"answered Kristen.

Ella sat up straight when Kristen mention getting some of her memories back.

Suddenly! Kristen falls over screaming in pain, Ella trying to get to her friend.

"Kristen! Tell me what's wrong?"asked Master Ji sensing that something was wrong with his newly adopted student who was still screaming.

Suddenly a few seconds later they could hear Emily, Jayden, Mike, Kevin and Mia racing towards them of course. Ella standing there at first-watching her best friend shaking of course.

"Master Ji! What's up?"asked Kevin wondering why Kristen was screaming.

By the look on Master Ji face-it wasn't good news one bit.

"Ella and Kristen were talking to each other, suddenly she started screaming in pain"answered Master Ji worried.

Both Jayden and Mike knelt down near Kristen's form which was currently sitting on the ground.

"Kristen! You need to tell us what's wrong"said Mia trying to help with the situation.

Ella slowly spoke up to the Samurai rangers. "Kristen! Mention about getting some of her memories back"said Ella telling them.

Mike, Emily, Jayden, Mia, Kevin and Master Ji suddenly looked at each other in the face. Then back towards Ella who told them.

"So! Kristen is starting to remember. Well that's good"said Kevin.

"Kevin! We don't know which memory that kristen is talking about here"said Mike shaking his head.

Suddenly, Kristen stood up from the ground, walks away from the Samurai Rangers-whispers something to Ella in the face. "I'm going back home, to see the others"said Kristen whispering to Ella in the face.

Ella saids something. "ok"answered Ella.

Kristen and Ella slowly walked away from the Samurai rangers.

"Wait! A minute Kristen where are you going?"asked Emily wondering.

"Have some business to take care of"answered Kristen disappearing with Ella. Samurai Rangers not sure what to do now, since Kristen disappears with Ella-since (she had her spirit ranger form now)-that's how the two girls disappeared into a flash of lights.

"Great! What are we supposed to do now? We don't which memory, Kristen remembers"said Kevin glaring at his friends and team mates in the face. Plus! He has a reason, Where Ella and Kristen went off too in the first place.

"Guess! We just wait until Kristen comes back from her business"said Emily worried.

Jayden knows that Kristen will tell him later in the future. Saids something to his team mates standing there of course. Since he could sense certain things from the spirits surrounding his form. "Kristen! Probably went to see her friends. She wants to remember what happen since being in that coma"said Jayden.


	13. Chapter 13

Memories Not Forgotten:Part II

Kristen had arrived with Ella who had taken her back home to the Hartford Mansion, In San Angeles.

"Kristen! What actually do you remember?"asked Ella who was worried about Kristen at the moment.

"Just getting flashes of my past, although they are very fuzzy"answered Kristen.

"Well! Everyone is going to be shocked to see you"said Destiny who had met Ella and Kristen out in the driveway area.

Suddenly, Kristen falls to the ground screaming-hands on her face.

Ella and Destiny sensing Kristen powers surrounding her form, suddenly they heard running footsteps.

"Destiny! Ella what wrong?"asked Jeremy who comes racing towards Destiny and Ella standing there in shocked. Seeing how Ella saw Kristen falling to the ground screaming again.

"Wait a minute! What is Kristen doing here?"asked Lynn shocked of seeing her old leader screaming.

Operation Overdrive Rangers are speechless too, of seeing Kristen sitting on the ground screaming very loud.

Mack goes over to his daughter, new identity-after the Samurai Rangers explained to them that Rebecca doesn't remember any one of them-because of her being in a coma.

The rest of the Samurai Rangers also, not knowing that Kevin-was angry at Kristen for keeping something from them.

"Kristen! Please you have to remember who we are"said Thomas Thorn shouting it out. Since the rest of the spirit rangers were standing there with their parents.

"Sorry! My memories are fuzzy"cried Kristen crying into Mack's shoulders now.

Mack hugging his daughter-he thought was dead for 3 years now.

"Kristen! Do the others know you are here?"asked Bridget who was wondering.

Kirsten shakes her head. "No! Just told them I had an errand to run. Please call me Rebecca"said Kristen remembering her real name.

Shouts could be heard.

"Rebecca! You remember, does this mean your coming back?"asked Daniel Russell who was wondering.

Rebecca shakes her head. "No! I only remember my name, sorry don't know who you are"said Rebecca telling them in the driveway of the Mansion.

Mack hugs his daugher around the shoulders and crys.

Rebecca stands up. "I should get back before anyone of them, come looking for me"said Rebecca telling the spirit rangers team and their parents standing there of course.

Few Hours later, Kevin knew that Kristen wasn't telling them a thing. But! Deep down he knew that Kristen must be faking something.

Rebecca came walking back in the secret headquarters of the Samurai and goes towards the kitchen area-to make some dinner. Not noticing that Kevin and Emily were in there talking.

"Emily! I know that Kristen is hiding something from us. How could Jayden and Mike trust her! We don't know anything about Kristen background-all except her real name"said Kevin out loud.

Emily notices Rebecca coming into the room. "Kevin! Maybe Kristen had a good reason to hide certain things from us. Besides! She just heard everything you said out loud"said Emily leaving the kitchen area.

Kevin turns ands sees Rebecca coming into the kitchen area. Get's up from where he is sitting of course and saids something to Rebecca of course.

"How do you do it?"asked Kevin wondering

Rebecca confused. "Do what?"asked Rebecca drinking some water from the fridge.

"I know the fact you can't hide forever. Besides I know you are hiding something from us rangers"answered Kevin angrily.

Rebecca bumps into the counter in the kitchen area. "Ok! Maybe your right, blue samurai ranger"said Rebecca.

"I'm right about what?"asked Kevin wondering.

"Staying here at the headquarters. But! I'm starting to remember my real name"said Rebecca racing out of the kitchen area.

Mia comes into the kitchen sees Kristen racing out of the kitchen area.

"Kevin! Why did I see Kristen crying?"asked Mia wondering what was going on.

Kevin buried his hands on the table. "I sort of made some accusations towards Kristen, in what she was keeping from us rangers"said Kevin.

Mia wasn't happy at all. "Kevin! You are going to have to tell Jayden and Mike about his situation"said Mia not happy one bit.

Kevin shakes his head"I know, probably just made a mistakes, since Kristen mention she starting to remember her real name"said Kevin.

It's been several days, Rebecca hasn't come back to the headquarters she was working in Angel Grove. Sally Scott and Brianna Oliver knew about her where abouts.

Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Mia and Emily were eating breaksfast-. Kevin hasn't had a chance in telling Jayden and Mike in what happen a couple days ago.

Master Ji came into the kitchen area of course. He noticed that Kristen wasn't any where in the headquarters area.

"Rangers! Have any of you seen Kristen? It's not like her not to come back"said Master Ji telling the rangers who were eating in the kitchen area.

Jayden and Mike frozed in what they were doing of course.

"What! Do you mean Kristen hasn't come back yet?"asked Emily shocked of the news.

"Kristen! Mention she had some business to take care of. But, she should have been back now"said Mia who turns towards Kevin who had disappeared out of the kitchen.

Jayden thinking a moment.

"There must be a reason, that kept Kristen in coming back here"said Mike.

Before anyone could say anything, the alarm sounded through the base of the Samurai Headquarters. Rangers raced out of the headquarters in their ranger forms.

When they arrived they battle some monsters-ones they never fought before.

"Ok! These aren't Nilocks for sure"said Emily breathing loudy.

"If they aren't Nilocks. What are they?"asked Mike wondering.

Monster they never seen before-was blasting away at them. Making the Samurai Rangers fall to the ground.

"Hey! Now is my chance to kill you rangers"said the monsters.

Rebecca had showed up unexpected in her ranger form. Right behind her were Sally, Brianna who were with at the Juice Bar.

"That's not going to happen"said Sally in her Green Spirit Ranger Form.

Brianna was in her Silver Spirit Ranger form, as for Rebecca she was in her Red Spirit Form.

Samurai Rangers sat up confused of course.

"Ok! Who are they?"asked Kevin wondering.

"Rangers! We got it from here"said Rebecca turning towards the monster.

The rest of the Spirit Rangers showed up moments before to help with the situation.

Jayden felt something similar from one of the spirit rangers showing up. "Guys! We need to help them with that monster"said Jayden getting up from the ground.

Yellow Spirit Ranger! Yelled Jeremy Tate with his arrows shooting all of the robots into tiny pieces.

Samurai Rangers frozed when they overheard one of the spirit rangers shouted something out loud.

"Rebecca! Watch out"yelled Bridget in her Orange spirit ranger form.

Rebecca turns just in time-to stop the monster from going after the Samurai Rangers who are now standing in shocked. She is standing right in front of the rangers.

Fire Breathing Dragon! Red Spirit Ranger said Rebecca hands in front of her form-forming a huge ball of fire.

15 minutes later the monsters and it's robots were destoryed.

Spirit Rangers are surrounding Rebecca and the Samurai Rangers. Since the Spirit Rangers already know that Rebecca remembers who she is.


	14. Chapter 14

Memories Not Forgotten:Part III

Few hours later, Jayden, Mike, Emily, Mia and Kevin found-Rebecca at the Juice Bar-working behind the counters. Brianna and Sally were there helping.

"Rebecca! Warn you the others are coming in"whispered Ella who saw the Samurai Rangers coming into the Juice Bar.

Rebecca peers up from making a pineapple, mango and strawberry smoothie.

"Rebecca! Please tell us why you haven't come back home?"asked Emily wondering.

Rebecca looks up at the Samurai Rangers in the face. "Sorry! Can't talk now, I'm working"answered Rebecca turning away from them to help another customer out with something.

"Yeah! Rebecca has the right not to talk at you guys"answered Sally glaring over to Mike, Jayden, Mia, Emily and Kevin who had sat down at the one of the tables.

"Why! Wouldn't Rebecca talk to us?"asked Emily who was wondering.

Rebecca was about to say something to the people she had lived with for the past 9 months now.

Theodore Scott and William Desantoes also knew why, Rebecca had left the secret headquarters. Well! Just one of the reason why their older leader left the place to stay with their friends.

"Rebecca! It's ok we can take over now"said Theodore Scott who goes over to the counter to take over for Rebecca.

"Thanks! Theodore"said Rebecca walking pass Jayden, Mike, Emily, Mia and Kevin and walking outside. Only reason Brianna and Sally were there to begin with, because Rebecca had told them in what happen a couple weeks ago with Ella. Destiny had gone back to Jungle Fury Headquarters in Ocean Bluff.

Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Mia, Emily and Ella had followed Rebecca outside-of the juice bar resturant. Sally and Brianna had called their parents-to let them they would be late in coming home-because something came up.

"Rebecca! Please tell us why you haven't been home lately?"asked Mia wondering.

Rebecca turns sightly towards the (Samurai) rangers in the face. "Why! Don't you ask your blue ranger. Why I left in the first place"said Rebecca angrily.

Mike, Jayden and Emily turned towards Kevin in the face.

"Kevin! What did you do?"asked Emily.

"Jayden! Please don't be mad at me, I told Kevin to tell you sooner about this situation with Rebecca"said Mia.

"Mia! You knew that Kevin did something, but didn't bother to tell us"answered Mike angrily.

Mia bows towards Rebecca who is standing near Ella of course. Who wasn't too happy with the newest rookies.

"Kevin! What did you do?"asked Mike angrily.

"Mia! It wasn't your fault, I forgive you"said Rebecca trying not to yawn, since she didn't get much sleep.

Kevin not sure how to tell his friends what he said to Rebecca. "I made some accusations at Rebecca"said Kevin.

Jayden and Mike weren't too happy when they overheard that last part being said.

"Rebecca! Is starting to remember some of her memories, which include some things that you don't need to know"said Ella angrily.

Jayden, Mike, Emily, Kevin-who knew that his team mates weren't not to happy with him at the moment and Mia they at first stood there.

"Is that the reason why we haven't seen Rebecca at the headquarters?"asked Emily wondering.

Rebecca justs ignores the them and heads back in the juice bar. Jayden about to follow her into the resturant but was stopped by Sally who was coming out of the entrance doorway.

"I would you guys, don't upset Rebecca any futher. You don't want to feel the wrath from Mack, Nick, Ronny, Rose and Xander"said Brianna.

"Your just telling us now! That Rebecca remembers only some things right?"asked Kevin getting glares from Emily and Mike in the face. Since Jayden had went inside to check on Rebecca who had disappeared into thin air.


	15. Chapter 15

Memories Not Forgotten:Part IV

Rebecca had raced back inside, knowing that Jayden would follow her inside, while his friends are talking to Sally, Ella and Brianna-why she hasn't been at the Samurai Headquarters for the past 2 weeks now.

Rebecca had inform some of the former rangers she was heading back to her home-meaning in San Angeles, they offered to take her home.

"No! It's something I need to do, away from everything"said Rebecca telling Theodore who hands her a smoothie on the house.

"Just be careful Rebecca! Mack would have our heads if something bad happens to you"said Jason telling Rebecca.

"Thanks! Please don't tell anyone where I'm going"said Rebecca who by passed Jayden and the rest of the Samurai Rangers who came into the juice bar area.

Mike, Emily, Kevin and Mia didn't get anything else from Brianna and Sally who knew that Rebecca was heading back home.

"Wait! Where's Rebecca?"looking around the resturant area. "We just saw her leave a moment ago"said Mia pointing to the front entrance doorway.

"Come on we better go look for her"said Emily worried.

Ella stop them. "Rebecca went home, just incase you guys didn't know"answered Ella telling the Samurai Rangers this news.

"Thanks!"yelled Mike

"Ella! We were told not to tell anyone where Rebecca is"said Theodore Scott.

"I didn't tell them where she was heading off too, But I should head off in that direction also"said Ella racing out of the area of the building.

Few Hours later, Jayden and the rest of his team mates came racing into the Samurai Headquarters-they looked in every single room-to fine Rebecca of course.

Master Ji came out of the kitchen area.

"Master Ji! Have you seen Rebecca?"asked Emily.

Master Ji shakes his head no. "No! I haven't seen Rebecca in like 2 weeks ago"said Master Ji.

"That's strange then why would Ella tell us she went home"said Kevin who was still in trouble with Mike and Jayden.

Mike was looking something up on the computer in his hands. "Guys! Found something about Rebecca Hartford, on the computer"said Mike glaring up towards his friends.

"Mike! What does it say?"asked Mia wondering

"Not much, just saids she lives in San Angeles"said Mike searching for more information.

"Come one let's go then"said Kevin about to leave the compound.

"Kevin! Your staying here and writing a note to Rebecca, since that's the reason why she left the headquarters in the first place"answered Mike pointing it out.

Kevin frozed and turned towards Jayden of course. "You got to be kidding me right? Look I know made a mistake in making accusations towards Rebecca, said I was sorry"said Kevin.

Jayden is thinking a moment. "Mike is right you need to write a note. I'm going to fine my sister"said Jayden leaving the compound area.

Kevin murmured to himself-not noticing the others could overhear him. "Rebecca isn't even your sister to begin with. Why! Am I even writing note said I was sorry to her"answered Kevin sitting down at the table in the kitchen to start writing a note.

Mia ended up staying at the compound area while Emily and Mike went off with Jayden to San Angeles to look for Rebecca.

Few hours later Rebecca was relaxing with her feet in the pool-that was on the property of the Hartford's estate.

Mack, Xander, Nick, Dax, Will, Spencer-making some snacks for the kids, Courtney who wasn't mention much in the other two stories, Tyzonn was there, Ella had arrived shortly-saying they might have visitors coming here to see Rebecca of course, Ronny was there too.

Mack was sitting next to his daughter-Rebecca-he knows she will start to remember more about herself-doesn't want to push it. Also knows that Jayden has a special connections with his daughter-who was going under another name.

Xander and Ronny were both worried about Rebecca's-since learning from their daughter Ella-that their niece wasn't going to die just be in a coma. What they didn't know she wouldn't remember anything going on for the past 6 years now.

Spencer comes out with some snacks for the kids and adults of course. "Here you go Ms. Hartford your favorite snacks"said Spencer setting the food on the table.

Mack nods towards Spencer. "Thanks! Spencer for the food"said Mack-seeing how Rebecca was swimming in the pool now with some of her friends.


	16. Chapter 16

Memories Not Forgotten:Part V

Rebecca was actually getting out of the pool area, when Spencer had arrived with some visitors.

"Ms. Hartford! Sorry but there are some visitors who wished to see you"said Spencer glaring over at Rebecca who was leaning against Mack who was in a chair.

"Spencer! Who are the visitors?"asked Sally wondering.

"Do you want me to tell them your not feeling good?"asked Matthew sending that these visitors are rangers like the others at the mansion.

Rebecca groans and get's up in the process. "Spencer! Show them to the kitchen please"said Rebecca slowly making her way towards the house.

Xander, Ronny, Rose, Destiny, Lily-who was visiting at the time, Mack and Andros came inside the mansion.

Jayden, Mia, Mike, Emily and Kevin were standing there of course.

"Hi!"said Mia waving.

Kevin saids something out loud. "I wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier in the week"said Kevin.

Rebecca was in Mack's arms and stares at Kevin in the face.

Ronny, Xander, Rose, Justin, Andros and some other former rangers know what happen.

"I think it's a little too late for an apologize towards our niece"said Andros and Xander at once.

"You do have to remember that Rebecca or Kristen who you rookies know of-is still getting some of her memories back again"said Ronny.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"You guys have to know that Rebecca who we call, and kristen who you new rookies called are still remembering"said Ronny pointing it out.

Jayden and Mike could sense that Rebecca-now knowing her real name, that she was scared.

Rebecca was in Mack's form and just stares at these new rangers in the face. "Do! I know you new rangers from somewhere?"asked Rebecca not remembering she was actually living with the samurai rangers for a short period of time.

"Kristen! Or Rebecca which should we call you?"asked Mia wondering.

"You should go by my birth name which was Rebecca Maria"said Rebecca forgetting to say her last name-which she couldn't actually remember at the moment.

"You didn't say your last name?"asked Mike pointing it out.

Rebecca wasn't sure what to say at the moment. "My last name isn't important right now, it's doesn't matter because I have no memories of my brother"said Rebecca.

Rangers were confused.

"Rebecca! You don't have a brother"exclaimed Rose pointing it out.

Rebecca turning towards the former rangers in the face. "Actually! That's something my evil mother forgotten to mention-when she took me away from my biological family members"said Rebecca.

Ella and Destiny knew at once what Rebecca was talking about.

"Jayden! The reason you had a connection with our leader, is because your her biological brother, something your dad didn't tell you when he died in the line of duty"said Ella.

"Your father also didn't mention that Kristen was from a royal family line"said Jeremy speaking up now-he learn reading some information on the computer.

"In order to protect Kristen and her unborn child, father never told you about having another sibling"drinking some water. "But! That changed when Rosemary killed Kristen then married Mack Hartford"said Ella.

Jayden was shocked in learning he has a sister-one he never knew about.

Kevin still wasn't sure yet. "How do we know your not making this up?"asked Kevin pointing it out.

"It's called DNA"said Justin pointing the file on the computer screen.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

_After learning some things about Rebecca's Hartford background. Jayden Shiba learning he has a sister-didn't know about in the first place._

_Back at his headquarters-the Shiba house, could hear his friends arguing over something._

_Kevin points something out to his team mates. "We shouldn't have trusted those kids in the first place. How do we even know that they aren't lying?"asked Kevin._

_Mike eating some food at the moment._

_Mia and Emily looked at each other in the face._

_Antonio waltzing into the converstations. He shakes his head at Kevin at the moment. "Rebecca! She wouldn't make something up. I think your jealous that the rookies told Jayden about having a sister to begin with"said Antonio pointing it out._

_Kevin stands up. "I'm not jealous, just don't want Jayden to get hurt"answered Kevin._

_"Kevin, you aren't the only here we don't want our friend, team mate and leader to get hurt"said Mia pointing it out._

_"Mater Ji! What do you think of this issue?"asked Emily who was wondering._

_Master Ji knew that Jayden's father-was in love with someone else-before meeting Jayden's mother._

_Jayden comes walking into the kitchen-glares at Kevin in the face._

_Master Ji looks at his rangers in the face. "Sorry! I was made to promise not tell anyone about Kristen-daughter"said Master Ji._

_Jayden shocked of the news given._

_Kevin saids something to Jayden. "Jayden! For the safety of the team, we all had to give up in seeing anyone from our family again"said Kevin pointing it out._

_Antonio points something out to his team mates. "Have to remember-Rebecca still doesn't have all her memories at the moment. Also need to remember she's from a family of rangers"said Antonio pointing it out._

_Master Ji thinking a moment. "Kevin does have a point about all of you making sacfices when joining the ranger team-meaning couldn't see friends or family members for a long time. But! We don't want Rebecca getting into the wrong hands. Just be careful rangers"answered Master Ji walking out of the room._

_Kevin getting up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. Sorry! Jayden, But the rest of us had to give up things"said Kevin about to walk out of the kitchen area._

_(Back at the Hartford Home) in San Angeles._

_Rose, Ronny, Kira, Tori, and Lily (who was visiting) from the pizza place to see Destiny James._

_"So how is life treating you girls since we last seen each other?"asked Ronny._

_"It's a handful in rasing twins"said Tori who had twins with her husband Blake Bradley._

_Lily laughing._

_"So we heard that Rebecca has a brother whose a ranger like us"said Lily._

_Rose and Ronny nod their heads._

_Before anyone could say anything the alarms sounded through the house. Could hear racing footsteps coming into the basement of the hartford home._

_"Uh, Oh something must be wrong"said Ronny getting up from where she was sitting at the pool outside of the house._

_Theodore Scott, Jeremy Tate and Daniel Russell frozed in what they saw moments before. _

_"OH MY GOD! We are so going to kill those bastards"shouted Daniel angrily._

_3 of the boys racing back upstairs to inform the others._

_"Boys, Something wrong?"asked Nick Russell who was visiting his son-Daniel._

_Daniel not sure what to say to the adults who were now in the mansion._

_"Brianna and Sally, Just alerted us that Destiny, Ella and Rebecca were taken captived by a monster"said Jeremy alerting Space Patrol Delta area._

_Mouths were wide open with shocked of course._

_"Samuria rangers, they are going to want to know"said Rose typing away on the computer._

_(Back at the samurai headquarters) just as kevin was about to walk away from the kitchen area._

_alarms sounded through their home._

_Master Ji came racing into the sitting room and pulled out the map. He could also sense that something happen. "Rangers go and be careful"shouted Master Ji._

_Samurai Rangers hurrying to the spot._

_News shocked them of course._

_They were told in what happen to Destiny, Ella and Rebecca who were taken captive._

_Kevin turns towards his leader in the face. "Didn't I tell you we couldn't trust them"said Kevin._

_Jayden was shocked of course._


	19. Chapter 19

Missing:

_Samurai Rangers, Space Patrol Delta and the Element Force were frozen with shocked._

_When another moster showed up out of nowhere-surprising them._

_Laughing._

_"There's no way your getting those three back again"answered the monster._

_"What did you do to our friends"shouted the Space Patrol Delta and the Element Force rangers racing towards the monsters._

_Laughing again._

_Destiny, Ella and Rebecca showed up out of nowhere-they were in a trance like state at the moment._

_"See they are right there"said monster pointing to the girls who were standing ther._

_"Rebecca, Destiny and Ella your ok"shouted Daniel about raced towards his friends._

_Jeremy Tate, Theodore Scott and Lynn Landors stop the others from going near the 3 girls at the moment._

_Monster had disappeared out of no where._

_"Wait, Why did you stop us?"demanded mike._

_"Rebecca,Destiny and Ella are under a spell"said Sally Scott who was worried._

_Kevin turns towards his leader and team mate. "Jayden! Use your symbol to break the spell that is on the girls"said Kevin._

_(Back near the Ninja storm academy) since there are spells that no evil can get into it._

_Let's say no used on Jayden's spell on Rebecca Hartford._

_Destiny and Ella were out of the trance like state._

_"What happen?"asked Destiny who was sitting in Casey's lap-since she was still a little weak._

_"Destiny and Ella! Both of you were in a trance like state. For some reason-it didn't work on Rebecca and we don't know why"said Mia pointing it out_

_(Rebecca in her trance like state) there was a ghostly form in front of her. "Who are you?"asked Rebecca who in trance like state._

_Kristen and Jason Shiba were standing next to each other at the moment._

_"Rebecca, We want you to have a normal life that you deserve. We didn't mean any danger to come to you"said Jason Shiba kneeling down in front of his unknown daughter he didn't meet._

_Rebecca knows this is her real father. "Is there a reason why I was born to begin wtih?"asked Rebecca._

_Kristen didn't have the heart to tell her daughter the bad news she was facing right now. "The reason you were born to begin with, you are the next generation to put the evil monsters away for good. But! By doing that you will have make sacifices"said Kristen sadly._

_Rebecca nods her head. "When will I know?"asked Rebecca._

_"When the times comes"said Jason Shiba._

_"You must leave the rangers right now-to save them"said Kristen-knowing the fact-that two of the red rangers will die in soon._

_(15 minutes later) Rebecca steps away from those who at the Ninja Storm Academy building walls._

_Jayden, Blake, Hunter, Nick and Andros could sense that Rebecca was out of the trance like state._

_"Rebecca, How are you feeling?"asked Nick worried about his niece._

_Rebecca shugs her shoulders and takes a step back from everyone-well almost everyone. "Don't come any closer to me"said Rebecca taking steps away from most of the former rangers._


	20. Chapter 20

Death:Part I

_Rebecca Hartford (Shiba) steps back from those who were at the ninja storm academy area. "Don't touch me"answered Rebecca._

_Mack, Ronny, Xander, Blake, Hunter, Tori and some of the former rangers were confused in what was going on._

_"Rebecca, What's wrong?"asked Mack-stepping closer to his daughter-not knowing the out-come._

_Rebecca steps back from Mack and other red rangers. "I have to go far away from here"answered Rebecca about to raced somewhere else._

_"Where do you have to go?"asked Mia who was worried._

_Rebecca turns towards her friends and family members. "I have to go to protect you from any danger"answered Rebecca._

_Samurai Rangers were confused at the moment._

_"Why would you need to protect us from any danger?"asked Emily this time asking._

_Rebecca had tears coming her face. THE REASON I WAS BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE-MOTHER WHO WAS PRINCESS KRISTEN-COUSIN TO PRINCE NICK RUSSELL-AND JASON SHIBA-WHO IS THE FATHER TO JAYDEN SHIBA OF THE SAMURAI RANGER TEAM. THE REASON I WAS THE BORN TO BEGIN WITH-IS BEING THE NEXT GENERATION"Answered Rebecca sadly._

_Next Generation-well most of the former rangers were shocked of the news._

_Jayden and Mack were shocked of the situation now._

_Nick Russell was shocked that his cousin-Kristen was Rebecca's birth mother in the first place._

_"Rebecca what do you mean next generation?"asked Kimberly who was wondering._

_Justin Stewart and Rose Ortiz were looking information on their computers were shocked of what they learned on it._

_"Uh, Guys maybe this will explain the way that Rebecca is acting strange towards us rangers"said Rose showing the information on the huge computer screen._

_After most of the former rangers read the information, what they didn't noticed that Rebecca Hartford-had disappeared in front of them._

_Jayden and Mack turned towards each other in the face. Nick Russell included too after learning why his cousin's daughter was the reason she was born with._

_"No! There is no way we are letting Rebecca saciface herself"yelled Nick, Jayden and Mack at once._

_"Uh, Hate to tell you this boys. Rebecca Hartford isn't here nor can we see her ranger energy from the computers"answered Brianna saying it out loud._

_Mack, Nick and Jayden turned and frozed at the site of the morpher laying down on the ground._

_Mack does the only think could think of at the time, by passing out in front of everyone at the moment._

_"Mack!"shouted Ronny, Xander and Tommy catching Mack in time-before he hits the ground in a deep heap._

_Nick Russell races back towards Rootcore looking for answers._

_Jayden Shiba-just collaspes and cries._

_Kevin saids something of course. "We shouldn't have trusted Rebecca in the first place. What ever was on the computer could just be fake information"answered Kevin._

_(3 Months)_

_Some where-there was Rebecca Hartford looking different of course. Her hair was brightly colored-black with silver highlights added to the touch. Eyes were a different story-they were mostly silver and gold mix together. _

_Alot has happen for the past 3 months now, Rebecca Hartford knew she would have to come from hiding-had to protect the ones who she loved._

_"Daughter! It's time to refill your destiny"ghostly whispering into the air._

_Rebecca Hartford slowly getting up-walking towards News Tech City-seeing that's where some of the rangers would be-waiting or watching._

_Lynn Landors, Kevin Landors, Violet Landors, Jeremy Tate, Maureen Scott, Rachel Thorn, Artemis Rhodes, Cassandra Peterson-new to the space patrol delta task force-not knowing she would be a ranger soon enough._

_"Any news on finding Rebecca?"asked Violet Landors knowing her sister was worried about her former leader missing for the past 3 months now._

_Lynn Landors, Jeremy Tate and Bridget Carson looked worried._

_"No, Uncle Mack has fallen into a coma like state at the moment. Jayden refuses to budge out of the samurai headquarters and uncle nick has been looking information up back at rootcore with the other mystic rangers"answered Bridget._

_(1 hour later) the kids stood up when they see a young girl walking towards them of course._

_It's actually Lynn Landors and Bridget Carson that can sense that the young girl standing in front of them is Rebecca Hartford._

_Lynn alerted her uncles-by the command button on her morpher._

_15 seconds later, Sydney, Elizabeth, Sky, Jack and Bridge came racing into the apartment building-that their kids were at._

_"Lynn, Bridget is something wrong?"asked Elizabeth._

_"Uncle Sky, You might want to alert the Mystic Force, Samurai Rangers and the Operstion Overdrive rangers at once. Because we have information about Rebecca Hartford"answered Bridget Carson._


	21. Chapter 21

Rebirth:Part I

_Rebecca Hartford gave her life up-when she had killed Mack Hartford, Jayden Shiba and blake Bradley with her gift. When doing the deed she was in a trance like state._

_"Mack! No"shouted the operation overdrive rangers racing to their leader-who was bleeding of course._

_"Jayden! Don't you dare die on us now"cried Mia and Emily._

_"Blake! Don't you dare leave me"cried Tori._

_"Rebecca! How could kill the two people who are part of your family?"bellowed some of the former rangers._

_Kevin turns towards Rebecca who is in a trance like state, can't hear anything going on at the moment. "I knew we couldn't trust you into our lives, Look what you done to your brother"shouted Kevin angrily marching towards Rebecca._

_Destiny, Sally, Bridget and Ella surrounded Rebecca's form from the angry former rangers._

_"Let us in"shouted Will the black operation overdrive._

_"No! We can't let you hurt our friend and leader here"shouted Sally._

_"Well your leader just murdered 3 rangers who weren't armed"answered Mia pointing it out to those._

_Andros, Zhane, Karone and Ella could sense that Rebecca was in a trance like state._

_(Suddenly Rebecca) snap out of her trance like state saw Jayden, mack and Blake bleeding pretty badly._

_"What's going on here?"asked Rebecca pointing towards the 3 male rangers being hold by their friends and team mates in the face._

_"You should know what happen to them! You killed them"shouted Will, Mia, Ashley and Kevin shouting it out._

_Rebecca Hartford was confused. "I have no idea what your talking about"answered Rebecca._

_"Guys! Rebecca wouldn't have known what she did in the first place. Was in a trance like state"answered Zhane saying._

_Rangers now knew the answer now._

_"That doesn't bring back Mack, Jayden and Blake from dying"answered Dustin pointing it out to those who saw everything._

_(Suddenly there were bright lights) surrounding Rebecca's form now._

_"Uh! Oh not again"groaned Ronny._

_Ghostly forms appeared in front of the former rangers._

_"We are so sorry had to have our child to saciface 3 male rangers. But! It's time for our daughter to take part of her destiny now"whispers._

_"No! We won't let Rebecca saciface herself"answered Bridget angrily._

_"Sorry! Our child doesn't have a choice in that matter, soon the next generation will take part of the order to protect the universe"whispers disappearing out of nowhere now._

_Rebecca touches Mack, Jayden and Blake forehead. "I'm sorry had no idea what I was doing to you 3 rangers. But! My time is up now"answered Rebecca giving some of her healing powers to the 3 male rangers._


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note:

Sorry! This is the last chapter for A Secret Life: 3rd sequel to Mack's Daughter, Good And The Bad. New story is going to be called A daughter's Destiny.

_Thanks! For those who read all the 3 stories and wrote back how much they enjoyed reading each chapter._

_Rebecca Maria Hartford-gave most of her healing energy to the fallen 3 rangers-she ended up taking-when she was in a trance like state. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you rangers. It's my time to go, a new generation will be taken place"whispered Rebecca._

_"Rebecca! No we can't lose you"yelled Hannah, Amelia (whose going to be a new character mention in the new story) and Emily (not knowing the three girls will be rangers._

_Rebecca smiles at the group. "You won't lose me, I will be always watching over you all. When the time comes, will join you again"answered Rebecca her form disappearing into thin air._

_"No!"Cried Hannah in losing a friend._

_Bridget, Sally, Ella and Destiny being held by their family members._

_Mack, Blake (mention he died in the other two stories, but he came back again) knowing that his adopted daughter was being looked after his fiance who is now married to his brother Hunter Bradley. _

_Jayden wakes up in the arms of his team mates, knew at once that something was off. He turns towards the former rangers in the face. "Where's my sister?"asked Jayden._

_"Mack! We are so sorry but Rebecca she's gone"wailed Ronny who was crying into Xander's shoulders._

_Blake Bradley knew at once what happen. "She saciface herself by giving us the healing powers"answered Blake._

_Mack Hartford yells into the pavement. "NO! We could have found another way"yelled Mack angrily._

_"Rebecca mention a new generations would take place"answered Jeremy pointing it out to those who saw Rebecca disappear into thin air._

_Mack Hartford, Blake Bradley and Jayden Shiba glared at their team mates in the face. "You could have just let us go, then Rebecca wouldn't had die"shouting at their friends._

_"Blake! We just gotten you back, we can't lose you again"answered Shane pointing it out._

_(Suddenly flashes of lights appeared) in front of the former rangers of course._

_Rebecca Harford, Jason and Kristen were standing there of course._

_Jayden shocked in seeing his deceased father standing there with his long time girlfriend and daughter of course. "Dad! Please give Rebecca back to us"begged Jayden._

_Jason shakes his head. "Sorry! Son that's how things work here"answered Jason Shiba._

_Kristen puts her hand on Rebecca's Harford shoulders, whispers something into the ear. "Daughter! When you go back-will not remember anything about being a ranger-unitl you are of age"whispered Kristen._

_Jason turns towards his long time girlfriend in the face. "Kristen! We can't change in what happen"said Jason Shiba._

_Kristen glares at her long time boyfriend in the face. "My daughter has the powers to bring back the dead, it's her time to go back to live a normal life. Although when she goes back-new name shall be given to her"answered Kristen glaring at Jason in the face._

_"Fine! You win"murmured Jason throwing his hands up in the air._

_Jayden and Mack were confused. _

_"Dad! What's going on?"asked Jayden who was wondering._

_"Kristen is sending her daughter back-who will have a new name"answered Jason._


End file.
